The primary aim of the program is to prepare postdoctoral trainees (clinician-scientists, doctorally-trained health scientists) and predoctoral students for successful academic and scientific careers in the broad field of health services research. We will provide intensive mentored experience in this research and practice in a multidisciplinary environment. The need for skilled clinician-investigators will continue to increase over the next decades as developments in research dissemination and translation of research findings into practice and policy increase. This training will need to be truly interdisciplinary and will utilize the resources provided [unreadable] through the Oregon Clinical and Translational Research Institute (OCTRI), one of the original Clinical [unreadable] Translational Science Awards granted by NIH in 2006. This is a combined effort of OHSU with the Portland VA Medical Center and the Kaiser Permanente Center for Health Research. [unreadable] [unreadable] This program will utilize the resources available at these three centers, in particular, the Evidence-Based Practice Center (including Drug Effectiveness Review Project) and the Scientific Resources Center, which assists AHRQ in the Effective Health Care Program; the Eisenberg Clinical Decisions and Communications Science Center; biomedical and clinical informatics programs at OHSU; the Oregon Rural Practice-Based Research Network; health services research programs of the Center for Excellence in Women's Health; the Health Services Research Enhancement Award Program (REAP) at the Portland VA Medical Center; the Center for Policy and Research in Emergency Medicine; and other key investigators in health disparities, family medicine and public psychiatry. We have chosen to focus our strengths in translating research into practice and policy, patient safety and quality, patient-centered care, healthy policy, and health disparities. All trainees will enroll in a program designed to deliver the core competencies in health services research. This curriculum will be individually crafted from the combined curricular offerings of 3 programs: Master of Clinical Research (NIH K30), Oregon Master of Public Health, and Biomedical Informatics. Students will select their terminal degree as the MCR, MPH or Master of Biomedical Informatics. This didactic education will be enhanced by a City Wide Health Services Research conference, serving as the nidus of faculty mentor and trainee scholarship. All trainees will be carefully mentored throughout the fellowship in all aspects of the research process. A mentor team will be constructed by the T32 Executive Committee and the trainee to deliver multidisciplinary mentorship to develop scholarship, grant writing, implementation and analysis skills [unreadable] while conducting their individual research program. Trainees will be strongly encouraged to work with the health services research units of the combined programs. Trainees will participate in both skill-building and research application-building conferences and seminars to maximize input and increase their success. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]